


Transcription (Demotic Tongue Remix)

by Quinara



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Remix, season: b5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-28
Updated: 2011-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinara/pseuds/Quinara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy knows Spike tries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transcription (Demotic Tongue Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [brutti_ma_buoni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brutti_ma_buoni/pseuds/brutti_ma_buoni). Log in to view. 



> Set at the end of _Intervention_ , which is where the italicised paragraph is from!

Sometimes Buffy thinks Spike needs a way to her. He’s killed so many people, done so many things, but there are times when she can see his eyes are changing. Like now they’re rimmed with bruises, and she thinks he understands.

He tears her world apart sometimes, when he looks at her with the question _why, why’s that wrong?_ and makes her explain, to him and to herself. With him she’s more self-righteous than she’s ever been, but she’s more consistent too. She’s better.

And so sometimes she drops explanations into her speech like footnotes, more than she ever used in college, like translating glosses helping him to read along.

 _What you did, for me, and Dawn – that was real._

He plucks the comments from the air, turns them over, builds a path towards her out of matchsticks, every inch a stretch towards comprehension. A step away from killing.

There’s a path of words that grows between them. Sometimes she thinks that she’ll be waiting at the end.


End file.
